The Little Blue Potting Shed
by Littlechoo
Summary: Carlisle and Esme have a daily rendezvous. Written for the BFFF'er Lurkers Challenge. One shot


**A/N: This was created for the BFFF'ers Lurkers Challenge. It's best read in the smallest frame possible (1/2 here on FF). I wrote it so reads like a poem, well that was my hope anyway :)**

***slapshead* Thanks goes to LittleLea who beta'd this here thing. She held my hand when I (and gmail) was all fail. Thanks bb!**

**

* * *

**

_****__****__**The Little Blue Potting Shed**_

_**Esme**_

_I acknowledge the subtle nod of his head with a slight one of my own, and with a smile dancing upon my lips, I walk silently towards the large white backdoor which leads out to my beautiful garden._

_Stretching out my hand I lightly grip the bronze coated handle, letting the coldness tingle as it presses against my palm._

_My head turns in the direction from which I'd just come from, and I look to see if he has started to follow._

_Too soon._

_The twinkle in his eye explains why he hasn't._

_I open the door and step carefully down onto the gravel, placing one foot slowly in front of the other._

_I wince and let out a silent hiss, as a sharp stone presses itself into the soft skin of my underfoot._

_Quickly brushing aside my long skirt, I sit myself down on the grass, immediately feeling the morning dew soak through my skirt and into my knickers._

_I giggle lightly at the sensation, then wish I'd put on my white fluffy slippers._

_But just as Carlisle likes to shower before our morning rendezvous, I like to attend barefoot. There is something animistic and natural about scurrying down the garden path with grass and dew between my toes._

_Carlisle takes his morning shower everyday without fail, and I never fail to appreciate it when he crushes his chest into mine and I smell the lightly scented soap on his skin and the subtle fragrance upon his freshly shaven chin._

_I let out a soft, musical sigh and stand up. My feathery brown hair bounces freely upon my shoulders._

_Carefully placing my feet on the well trodden path, with my skirt gently wrapping itself around my legs, I make my way down the garden to the little blue potting shed._

_I unlatch the small blue door, and while bending my head, I step inside. The warm air trapped inside from yesterday's secret meeting, envelopes my cool skin._

_It is dark inside, but I know this shed like the back of my hand. I carefully tiptoe across the smooth but dusty wooden floor until I feel the soft blue and green rug beneath my feet._

_Kneeling down, I crawl to the top of the rug, using my fingers to gently explore its surface. My hand finds the small box it was searching for._

_I light a match and reach across the small stand, as the lit match gives off a flickered glow causing my shadow to dance against the wooden slats._

_I take hold of the Victorian oil lamp, and light it with the freshly struck match. The flame flutters to life as I put the lamp back on the cast iron stand._

_The rug feels warm against my legs, my hitched up skirt resting at my knees. I lay my head in the cup of my elbow and wait._

_~*~_

_**Carlisle**_

_I watched her leave, the love of my life. Her chocolate brown curls framing her beautiful, smooth face._

_The suggestive twinkle in her eye lingers playfully in my mind after she disappears through the door. The smell of her invades my nostrils and the air around me._

_There is no reason for me to stay behind, and no real reason to watch her leave. We could walk to our special place together, hand in hand, but we prefer it this way._

_We meet every morning in the little blue potting shed. Our secret morning rendezvous. The house in perfect silence, the children all upstairs in the pretence of sleep._

_Now. I start to follow her._

_I take my time walking to the door of our house, gently closing it behind me. The crisp morning air strokes my face, as I breathe in deeply through my nose sighing a little. Her fragrance is now lost._

_Esme._

_The thought of her nearly overwhelms me, as always. She completes me, as I her. I know this without doubt._

_The morning dew soaks through my clean, white socks as I step onto the lawn. A cheeky smile curls both corners of my mouth. I do this every time. I do it only to place my wet foot on her thigh and make her quietly giggle and squirm beneath it._

_I quicken my pace, very eager to reach her now. I will myself to slow down and saver this feeling of my need, my want of her._

_Standing at the small wooden door of the shed, I slowly reach out my hand and open it. It creeks as it opens just wide enough for me to step inside. Impatient now, I quickly close it behind me._

_I lick my lips and watch as gentle flames kiss at my wife's cheeks, her beauty sparkling before my hungry eyes._

_Her eyes reflect the want in my own as they lovingly meet and my world spins. Nothing matters but her, my Esme, my wife._

_Not taking my eyes off her, I slowly raise a foot and trace it up her leg. My breath quickens as she seductively moves her knee closer to her chest. The frill of her panties is just in sight, and yet still my eyes don't move from hers._

_I remove my foot and crouch down until I am on all fours, an arm on either side of her. _

_I begin to slowly slide up her body, dragging her skirt up further, crushed between my chest and her hip. She rolls on to her back so I am pressing against the soft pillow that is her stomach._

_My weight shifts to my right arm, causing my bicep to round out and my vain to throb, as I snake my left arm under her lower back._

_Further._

_My body melts into hers as we cling together, chest to chest, cheek to cheek. I start rocking our bodies until we go half circle and I am beneath her. _

_Our eyes lock once again._

_I bring both my hands to her flushed face and she cups mine._

_"I love you"_

_We say it together and out loud. Esme gently turns her head to the side and lays it under my chin. We lie like this, in perfect harmony until the sun rises unnoticed outside._

_I smile._

_It can wait._

_~*~_

* * *

**A/N A HUGE thank you to those who reviewed, thus voting for, The Little Blue Potting Shed. Also a MASSIVE thank you to MissAlex and Larin20 for organising the whole shabang :) **


End file.
